Ken Mitsuishi
(born September 26, 1961 in Nishi-ku, Kitakyushu, Fukuoka) is a Japanese actor. He has been acting steadily since the age of 17. His blood type is A and he is 5' 6½" tall (169cm). Filmography * 1978 Hakatakko Junjo ... Rokuhei Go * 1980 Tora-san 25: Tora-san's Tropical Fever * 1980 Tora-san 26: Tora-san the Foster Daddy * 1981 Sailor Suit and Machine Gun ... Shuhei * 1981 At This Late Date, the Charleston ... Man who gets attacked * 1982 Tora-san 30: Tora-san the Expert ... Assistant * 1983 Itoshi no Rahaina * 1983 Okinawan Boys ...　''Ohara'' * 1985 Seburi Monogatari ... Jiro * 1986 Final Take: The Golden Age of Movies ... Ikuta, assistant cameraman * 1987 The Yakuza Wives 2 ... Jiro * 1988 The Panda Story * 1989 Jun no Machi * 1990-10-20 Isan sōzoku * 1991 Hiruko the Goblin * 1991 Angler * 1992 Ghost Soup * 1993 Fireworks, Should We See It from the Side or the Bottom? ... Teacher * [[Fried Dragon Fish] * 1993 Samayoeru Nouzui ... Kimura * 1994 Migi Muke Hidari! Jieitai he Iko * 1994 Migi Muke Hidari! 2 Jieitai he Iko * 1995 Love Letter ... Abekasu * 1995 Uchiage Hanabi, Shita kara Miruka? Yoko Kara Miruka? ... Teacher's co-worker * 1995 Katte ni Shinasete! ... 勝手に死なせて！ * 1996 The Pillow Book ... The Husband * 1996 Helpless ...　''Yasuo'' * 1996 Shall We Dance? * 1996 Swallowtail ... Flat tire man * 1996 Waga Mune ni Kyouki Ari ... 我が胸に兇器あり * 1996 Chinpira * 1997 Wild Life * 1997 The Eel ... Detective * 1997 Happy People ...　''Kanemoto'' * 1998 April Story ... Salaryman * 1998 Yujo: Friendship * 1998 Open House ...　''Goto (real estate agent)'' * 1998 Tokyo Eyes ...　''Video shop customer'' * 1998 The Thin Red Line ... Japanese Officer #1 * 1999 Nodo Jiman ...　''Local promoter, Adachi'' * 1999 Nadegata no Kitsune * 1999 Revenge * 1999 Shady Grove * 1999 Autumn Blossoms ... Police * 1999 Audition ... Director * 2000 Sunflower ... Yukio Saito * 2000 Whiteout * 2000 Gojoe * 2000 Chaos ... Komiyama * 2000 Boy's Choir) ... Michio's Uncle * 2000 Eureka (2000) ... Shigeo * 2000 Firefly * 2000 Hakata Movie: Chinchiromai * 2001 Eko Eko Azarak (2001) * 2001 Bad Company ... Yoshiyuki Kozu (Sadatomo's father) * 2001 Hush! ... Shoji Kurita, Katsuhiro's brother * 2001 Luxurious Bone * 2001 Harmful Insect ... Man with cell phone * 2001 Go Heat Man! ... Police officer * 2002 Ukiha: Shonen Tachi no Natsu * 2002 2009: Lost Memories ... Hideyo * 2002 KT ... Yu Chun-Seong * 2002 Ogya (2002) * 2002 Border Line * 2003 Jump ... Matsunaga * 2003 Dead End Run * 2004 Out of This World ... Soldier with one leg * 2004 Tokyo Noir * 2004 Yuda * 2004 The Crying Wind * 2004 Pacchigi! We Shall Overcome Someday ... Fukawa Sensei * 2004 Black Kiss * 2004 Kikyo * 2005 Gina K * 2005 Noriko's Dinner Table ... Tetsuzo Shimabara * 2005 Aegis * 2005 Kagiganai * 2006 Invisible Waves ... Lizard * 2006 The Vanished * 2006 Sanctuary * 2006 Limit of Love: Umizaru (2006) ... Shinji Nashimoto * 2006 A Cheerful Gang Turns the Earth ... Asakura * 2006 Colors ... Minoru * 2006 Sugar & Spice: Fumi Zekka (2006) ... Jo Yamashita * 2006 The Pavillion Salamandre ... Morihiro Kagawa * 2006 Faces of a Fig Tree * 2006 Catchball-ya * 2006 Thank You ... Kiyoshi Nakayama * 2006 I Just Didn't Do It ... Mitsuru Sada * 2007 Shisei: Ochita Jorogumo * 2007 Exte: Hair Extensions * 2007 Kitokito! * 2007 Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad * 2007 Kaidan * 2007 Sad Vacation * 2007 Megane ... Yuji * 2008 Suna no Kage * 2008 Then Summer Came * 2008 Naoko * 2008 Park and Love Hotel * 2008 Hyakuhachi External Links * * * Ken Mitsuishi at Wikipedia * Ken Mitsuishi article at Japanese Wikipedia * Ken Mitsuishi profile at Dongyu Talent Agency Category:Actor Category:Blood Type A Category:1961 Births